Orange Lantern Corps
"Are you hungry, Green Lantern? I'm always hungry" - Larfleeze. History Origin Many years ago (too long ago even for ancient beings to remember), the Guardians of the Universe hid the fact that they made a treaty to stay out of the the Vega System with Larfleeze, covering it with a peace treaty with the Spider Guild. The extent of this treaty seems for Larfleeze, the keeper of the power of avarice, to be left in peace and isolation and the Green Lantern Corps to be forbidden to enter the vega system. The Orange Lantern Power Ring is powered by avarice, or greed. The wielders of the Orange Power Rings are, in fact, constructs created by the sole member of the Corps, Agent Orange, which is why members appear to be covered in an orange aura entirely. According to Ganthet, "the orange light of avarice will be discovered and manipulated by a being whose greed knows no bounds", Larfleeze. The Controllers, an off-shoot of the Oan race, were searching the Vega star-system for the orange light in order to create their own Corps. With the Guardians occupied with the Zamarons' experiments on the Star Sapphires, the Controllers were left to begin a search without opposition from the only two groups which would stop them. The Controllers believed they had located the orange light on the planet Okaara, within the Vega star-system, a forbidden territory for the Green Lantern Corps. Without the interference of the Guardians they could finally attain a power source that would allow them the means of creating an army to control the universe. Treaty is Broken On Okaara the Controllers traveled through a forest overgrown with weeds and vines. The Orange Light had influenced the environment around it to the point where the vines consumed everything it touched; if it hadn't already strangled all the life from it first. The Controllers found a sealed cavern with the symbol of avarice embedded in the entrance. They entered the dwelling and descended downward into the underground palace. The Controllers found a rotten feast of food that had recently been eaten despite its decay. The Controllers were confident in their immortal power that nothing could stand in their way from finding the Orange Light, no matter what primitive creatures resided in the so called palace. They came across the Orange Lantern Power Battery deep within the caverns of Okaara, as soon as they tried to take it the Controllers were completely slaughtered by a horde of Orange Lantern Corps members that seemed to appear from out of thin air. In turn Agent Orange the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps was so enraged and infuriated that he sent a message to the Guardians telling them their former treaty was null and void because of the actions taken by the Controllers breaching the isolation agreement they had set forth so long ago. He then promised that either he is given what he demands or his corps would descend upon them. Scar casually blasts the construct aside, remarking "The Guardians do not negotiate with terrorists". Fight on Okaara The Guardians, except for Scar who is apparently ill, and a force of Lanterns descend upon Okaara, the Guardians having revoked the ban on the Vega System. upon landing, the Guardians blast aside the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, and are subsequently attacked by Orange Lantern Avatars when Larfleeze refuses to surrender to them. Larfleeze, enraged at the Guardians arrival on Okaara, attempts to kill them all, only to become intrigued by Hal Jordan's Blue Lantern Ring. He kidnaps Hal, and demands the ring. Hal makes him a deal; if he tells Hal his origins, Hal would give Larfleeze the ring willingly. Considering talk cheap, Larfleeze accepts, and explains that he was once a member of a guild of thieves who stole from the Maltusians a box containing parallax, the fear entity, and a map leading to a great treasure on Okaara. The Guardians followed the guild, killing all but two of the thieves, and some Guardians being killed themselves by the Orange Light. In the end, the Guardians struck a deal themselves with the two thieves. They demanded only that the thieves stay on Okaara forever, and that they receive back the boox with Parallax. In return, the thieves could keep the Orange Lantern, but only one could have it. Larfleeze killed his comrade after a struggle, and took possession of it. Unfortunately, larfleeze became impatient telling his story, and afterwards demanded the ring from Hal, who told him, honestly, that he couldn't take it off his finger. Larfleeze cut off Hal's hand, and took the ring from it's unresisting finger, and immediately felt relief from his eternal hunger and desire upon wearing it. Reveling in the bliss the blue ring provided, he was rudely brought back to reality, as the illusion created by the Blue ring disappeared, revealing him to still be an Orange Lantern. Infuriated at what he saw as a trick by Hal Jordan, who had in fact had no part in the ring's construct casting (see Lantern Energy Constructs, section on Blue Lanterns), Larfleeze summoned his Lantern Avatars and proceeded to attack Jordan. In retaliation, Jordan summoned an immense number of Green Constructs with his green ring, using the power of his blue ring to keep it infinitely charged. The two opposing Corps. whittled each other down, until eventually the Guardians managed to blast their way into the sanctuary. Larfleeze summoned an immense version of himself, and ordered it to attack Jordan and the Guardians, though Jordan is able to defeat the construct with the power of his blue ring, which immediately flies off his finger and goes to find someone who can use hope. Larfleeze, defeated, tells the Guardians spitefully that even if they kill him or take him prisoner, which they had planned on doing, the power of the orange Light would simply find another. The Guardians halted, and ordering Hal away, began to barter with the Orange Lantern. Upon exiting the sanctuary and beginning their return to Oa, Hal asked the Guardians what Larfleeze wanted. They reply that it does not concern him, but later it is shown that his entire Orange Lantern Corps. is descending upon Odym to claim for him a blue ring. The Orange Lanterns fight the Blue Lanterns and their Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, while Larfleeze eggs them on from his sanctuary. Unfortunately, at this time the Black Lantern Rings fly out from their homeworld of Ryut, and a number of them descend upon Okaara, raising the corpses of those victims Larfleeze had turned into his Avatars. For the first time ever, Larfleeze looks on in horror, wanting something alien to him; help... Equipment *Orange Lantern Central Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Orange Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *Agent Orange was the only true Orange Lantern and is the Leader of the Corps all other are a extension of his power until the induction of Lex Luthor during the Blackest Night. Luthor's Ring is later confiscated from him, leaving Larfleeze the last remaining Orange Lantern once more. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Orange Lantern Corps/Gallery *Green Lantern: Agent Orange Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/orange-lantern-corps/65-50745/ Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Teams